The Loud House Royal Woods Weather Disaster
by Samuel Kelly
Summary: Usually, The Loud House is well, usually loud, but in this story, the storm will be loud, louder than can it be. Follow the Louds in this story of ensuring their survival and safety in this dramatic, weather related story.


My first Loud House fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House. All characters belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

Usually, it is very sunny and mild in the Spring, but this year, it is not that. It is the complete opposite of the good weather. It's just been rainy, rainy, rainy, occasionally sunny, but mostly rainy, not cold, not warm, but in the 50s. In Michigan, one town is just getting hit hard by a large, thick line of storms. But what this town doesn't expect, is how catastrophic this storm would bring. Royal Woods, a pleasant town with peaceful neighborhoods. Well, mostly. House 1216, also known as The Loud House, was very loud (pun intended) at this time. But unfortunately, they will soon know how louder this storm will be.

Date: Saturday March 6th, 2018

Time: 12:00 P.M.

Location: Royal Woods, MI

Weather: Cloudy

Wind Speed: 2 mph.

Lincoln Loud, the middle child, only boy, and the man with the plan, was currently watching TV in the living room. He was watching a show where a certain British man was yelling at the other cooks to do better.

Lincoln: (looks at the viewer/reader) "Oh hi. Lincoln Loud here, and welcome back to the Loud house. Now, you're probably wondering 'Lincoln, why are you watching this show, when ARRGH is on?' Well, ARRGH has been replaying episodes over and over until the newest episode comes out, which will be (operatic voice) awesome!"

Suddenly, an EAS (Emergency Alert System) alert comes on TV.

Lincoln: "Oh boy, an alert. I do watch these types of videos on ViewTube, but when this happens in real life, only me and Lucy are the only ones brave enough to hear these. Hmm, let's see what this alert is about."

The header comes on, then the attention signal plays.

Lincoln: "I hate these long attention beeps."

Voice: **"The National Weather Service in Great Lakes City, has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Watch for the following county: Bucks County, until 7:00 P.M. Sunday March 7th 2018. This includes the following towns/cities/areas: Royal Woods, Great Lakes City, Royal Woods City Park, Highway 85, Interstate 12, and Hazeltucky. A line of thunderstorms is currently moving east at 20 mph. This storm may produce heavy rainfall, lightning, strong winds, and minimal flooding. This storm may intensify, so be sure to follow closely at this storm at greatlakescity or by contact the National Weather Service hotline toll free** (this is fake by the way) **at 1-800 322-1077. Be sure to monitor this storm by media outlets for more information and be sure to listen for more watches or possible warnings."**

The EOM (end of message) plays.

Lincoln: "Well I better watch this closely. Good thing I got a NOAA weather radio."

Unbeknownst to Lincoln, Lucy, Lori, Luna, and Lynn were watching from the top of the stairs.

Lori: "Tonight, emergency sibling meeting. Be there."

6 hours later….

Time: 6:35 P.M.

Weather: Drizzle

Wind Speed: 6 mph

Inside Lori's room, everyone but Lincoln were chatting about until Lori banged her shoe on the table.

Lori: "Alright everyone listen! We got a situation that may happen, literally, anytime soon. So anyone got any questions to ask? Anyone?"

Lana raised her hand.

Lana: "Yeah I got one; why are we here?"

Luna: "Because we heard, well, on the TV, an alert said that a storm is coming to Royal Woods, and it may not be powerful, but it is a bad storm."

Lola: "How bad?"

Luna: "Not that bad, but still enough to knock out our power."

Lisa: "Not to worry siblings, I have enhanced our power system dramatically. Our power system will last for 10 years, even if the power goes out, the power will come back on."

Luan: "How did you do that?"

Lisa: "Simple, I just did a few modifications, upgraded the wiring, hard work but worth it, and finally added in a special device."

Lori: "What is it?"

Lisa: "An antennae to track any weather system."

Luan: "Huh, I thought that breaker would short every storm, but that is very SHOCKING to us. Huh?! Huh!?"

Everyone just stared at Luan blankly.

Luan: "No?"

Lori: "Anyways, Lincoln has his own little weather tracker."

Lola: "Yeah, the one he used HIS money, not ours!"

Lana: "Can you forget that incident for just at least 5 minutes?"

Lisa: "The device he got was called a NOAA weather radio. It was around…."

Lori: "Okay, okay! We get it! Alright?!"

Everyone nodded.

Lori: "Alright, dinner starts in about 5 minutes, so meeting adjourned."

The next day…..

Date: Sunday March 7th, 2018

Time: 1:35 P.M.

Location: Royal Woods, MI

Weather: Raining

Wind Speed: 10 mph

Today, the first part of this storm is light rain, but soon, the weather will deteriorate.

Lincoln was in his room, reading comics (in his underwear) while listening to his radio. Then, thunder was heard, lightly.

Lincoln: "Hmm, raining, lightly. I don't think that this will be the only part of the storm. Better check on the radio."

As if right on que, the alarm came on the radio.

Lincoln: "Oh boy. A warning."

The attention (different one this time) signal came on.

Lincoln: "At least this signal wasn't as bad as the one came on TV yesterday. We'll see what this alert is about." As he spoke to the audience/readers.

The voice: **"The National Weather Service in Great Lakes City, has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for the following county: Bucks, until 2:50 P.M. Central Standard Time. At 1:32 P.M. Central Standard Time, National Weather Service doppler radar has detected a very thick line of very heavy thunderstorms approaching towards Royal Woods. Doppler radar has also indicated a weak rotation within this storm. While not immediately, a tornado may form. If this occurs, take the following actions: take shelter inside a basement, or the most central portion of your home, if you are outdoors, find the nearest shelter and take cover. If there is no shelter anywhere near you, find a low lying ditch and cover head with your hands. Hazards: winds up to 45 mph, very heavy rainfall, deadly lightning, and ping pong sized hail. The following areas are in the path of this storm: Royal Woods, Hazeltucky, Royal Woods Glass Plant, Power Station 604, The Harrison Stadium, State of Michigan Speedway, and The Royal Woods Observatory. Take shelter now."**

EOM plays.

Lincoln: "Oh boy, sounds like this is a bad storm. Better get the supplies ready."

As Lincoln went of his room to collect his supplies, Lola snuck into his room, and snatched the radio. Unknown to her, she grabbed a walkie talkie that looked like a radio. (Tip: Don't take Deception Dives)

In the kitchen, Luna, and Lana were having some of their leftovers as Lincoln approached the kitchen.

Lincoln: "Hey Luna, hey Lana."

Luna and Lana: "Hey Linc."

Lincoln looked out the window, and to his perspective, the storm was getting worse by the minute.

'Hmm, looks like the storm is getting worse' Lincoln thought, and he wished he was wrong, because as soon as he closed the fridge, the power out.

Every Loud was in a state of panic.

Lori: "Alright, alright! Everyone settle down."

Everyone got quiet.

Lori: "Okay, lets count to see if everyone is here. (whispering) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Okay, where's Lincoln? Has anyone seen Lincoln anywhere?"

Lincoln: "I'm down here!"

Lori: "Lincoln! Don't be down there by yourself. You literally scared us!"

Other sisters: "Yeah!"

Lincoln: "Sorry, I was just getting supplies! Can't I just do something for myself for once?!"

Lori: "Okay, okay. We don't have time for this! We need to find the circuit breaker, again."

Lisa: "Eldest sibling, I believe that won't be possible." In her usual monotone.

Lori (shocked): "Why!?"

Lisa (calm, monotone): "Because lightning struck a nearby transformer, causing it to malfunction, and knock out power within a 5 block radius. Therefore the circuit breaker is going to be down for a few hours."

Other Louds (sans Lucy, Lisa, and Lincoln): "WHAT?!"

Lisa: "That is correct."

Lincoln: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head to my room for more monitoring the storms."

Lola (sarcastically): "Oh yeah, you do that."

Lincoln: "Well, off I go."

Leni (cheerful): "Have fun!"

As soon as Lincoln went to his room, and shut the door to his room, everybody else went to his door, and (as usual) eavesdrop.

Everyone was leaning in close against the door. Then, out of nowhere, lightning struck across the street. It made a 'BOOM!' so loud, that every house in the neighborhood was shaking in fear.

All Louds (sans Lincoln): "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Lincoln: "Hmm? (looks around the room) (shrug shoulders) Huh."

Lori (shaking, scared): "That was literally terrifying!"

Leni (scared): "Totes terrifying!"

(clunk) (clunk) (ting) (ting)

Lisa: "Hail."

Lori: "Hmm?"

Lisa: "Hail is falling down now. We must be in the midst of the storm."

Unfortunately, Lisa was wrong. They're not in the middle of the storm, they're in the beginning. And things just got a lot worse.

(beep) (beep)

Lisa: "My radar! It detected something."

The sisters went to Lisa's room, and saw her battery-powered radar, detecting rotation.

Lisa: "That's not good. This is going to be very bad."

Lynn: "What is it?"

Lisa: "My radar detected rotation."

Right on que, sirens started to go off. Then, Lincoln's radio went off, and Lola realised that she grabbed the wrong radio.

Lola: "Oopsie, heh heh." (groans)

LorI: "Did you get the wrong radio?"

Lola: "Nnnnnoooooo?" (smiles nervously)

Lynn: "She got the wrong radio."

Lola: "He was coming towards me! Don't blame me, blame Lori!"

Lori: "Wait! Everyone, listen."

(sirens wailing)

Leni: "Sounds like the cops are chasing someone."

Lori: "Those aren't police sirens, and they're not ambulance sirens either."

An alert came on on the TV, Lisa miscalculated the power outage time, because the power just came back on.

Lisa: "Miscalculated the power outage time."

Luan: "So, we must be the only people in the entire neighborhood-"

Luna: "Don't finish that sentence."

An alert tone came on.

Lori (covering her ears): "I literally hate those types of signal tones."

Voice: " **This message is transmitted at the request of the Bucks County Emergency Management. This is a Civil Danger Warning and a Tornado Warning. At around 1:42 P.M. Central Standard Time, an unprecedented, dangerous and deadly event is currently unfolding in downtown Royal Woods. A tornado has touched down, and is an EF4 tornado on the Richter Scale. However, as of right now, this tornado is not moving, and is currently growing, becoming more dangerous, and could possibly become an EF5 tornado. Hail the size of golf balls are damaging all windows, life and property. Very heavy rainfall may cause flash flooding within low lying areas of Royal Woods. Winds up to 75 mph are causing trees, power lines and even cars the fall, or flip over, and may become debris in this storm. If you are within a 15 block radius of downtown Royal Woods, take cover now. It is unknown, if this tornado may start moving, or when this storm will end. Stay tuned to other media outlets as more information will be available. Repeat, this is a Civil Danger Warning and a Tornado Warning. Take cover now."**

(EOM plays)

Lisa: "Hmm, all of this does not sound all to clear."

Lori: (calmly) "What's clear is that (panic) WE NEED TO TAKE COVER!"

Everyone (except for Lincoln and Lisa): (screaming in panic)

Lincoln: "QUIET!"

(silence)

Lincoln: "Thank you. Now, I know that everyone of you is scared, I'm scared to, but do you see me panicking? No. Now everyone, remain calm, and lets get our supplies, and important items, and head on down to the basement."

Lisa: "Wow, Lincoln, you're taking this situation very seriously and very calmly."

Lincoln: "We had drills at school."

As everyone was getting their important items, supplies, and their pets, the power was starting to surge. And Lincoln knew that this was a sign that the tornado was starting to move, but what he didn't know was that the tornado was heading towards the power station. As the tornado was starting to move, hail increased in size, rainfall started to become a very heavy downpour, and wind speed increased, all increased dramatically. And what's worse; the tornado became an unprecedented EF6 tornado. Fortunately, the path was just all terrain, until it hits the station.

Time: 1:50 P.M.

Location: House 1216 Basement

Weather: Very Stormy

Wind Speed: 69 MPH

Visibility: ¼

The storm got worse by the minute. By the minute, each house in Royal Woods lost power.

Lori: "Boo-Boo Bear, are you there?"

Bobby (over the phone): _"I'm here babe. Is everybody in your home safe?"_

Lori: "Yes, everyone, even our pets."

Bobby (over the phone): _"Okay, well, everything is still going okay here in the city. Ronnie Anne is still being vigilant about the storm. She's even worried about Lincoln."_

Lincoln: "Everyone, quiet down, we got an alert coming. Everybody listen."

(Alert signal #2 plays)

Voice: **"Tornado Emergency, effective until further notice. Doppler radar has detected a second line of thunderstorms approaching the Royal Woods area. Also detected within this storm, several tornadoes up to EF1 strength was moving southward, mostly impacting western Royal Woods.** (thankfully, it was just forest, and highway) **Very heavy rainfall is covering up these tornadoes. The tornado in Royal Woods is on a path towards the Power Station 604. If this impacts the station, a radiological advisory will be issued. Local authorities also reported that a cluster of tornadoes up to EF3 strength has been detected on Hwy 15, Interstate 9, and Route 22, moving towards the outskirts of Royal Woods, and may soon head towards the station. This is a tornado emergency for the Royal Woods area. Act now to protect your life. Do not hesitate. Use any means necessary to protect yourself from flying debris. Avoid windows. If in a mobile home, a vehicle or outdoors move to the closest substantial shelter. Take cover now! Move to a basement or an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Do not wait to see or hear a tornado as the air sirens going off in the area direct you that a tornado is on the ground, or is about to touchdown. Flash flooding is occurring within Hazeltucky. Move to higher ground if you are in Hazeltucky. Extreme winds associated with the EF6 tornado is causing heavy damage to property, and may spread the debris outside of the vortex radius. Repeating, this is a Tornado Emergency for Royal Woods and surrounding areas. Act now to protect your life. Do not wait, or it'll be too late."**

(EOM plays)

Lincoln: "Well, seems that a second line of storms is heading our way. Good thing we're in the basement."

20 minutes later…

The situation has escalated, flooding has occurred within the low lying areas within Royal Woods. Thankfully, the low lying areas were completely streets. Everyone obeyed the warning. Unfortunately, flooding is starting to take its toll on the highways. Everybody that was on the highways were stranded.

Let's fast forward to 6 P.M. shall we?

Time: 6:00 P.M.

Location: House 1216

Weather: Drizzle

Wind Speed: Calm

Visibility: 10 mi.

Lincoln: "Well, the house is still standing, thankfully."

Lana: "Yeah, but the storm also caused several holes within the house. I'm going to go get my tools."

Lynn Sr: "Hold on there, we need to see if we have any tools left."

Lisa: "Correct, father."

Leni: "Totes."

Luna: "Dudes, what happened to Vanzilla?"

Lola: "Yeah, what happened?"

Lucy: "I do not have any type of good feelings."

Lincoln: "Why is that?"

Lucy: "Well, I have a bad feeling that something worse is about to happen. And nobody in Royal Woods, not even the city is safe."

Lincoln: "Everything will be okay Lucy, alright?"

Lucy: "Okay, but I still have a bad feeling."

Lynn Jr: "Guys! I found Vanzilla!"

Lynn Sr (excited): "Great job Junior! Where is it?"

Lynn Jr: "That's the bad thing. It's flipped over, and in a tree."

Lana: "Well, I'm going to have to fix up Vanzilla, if we can find my tools."

Lynn Sr: "Let's get Vanzilla out of the tree!"

15 minutes later….

Everyone got Vanzilla out of the tree. Though it was hard, it was worth it.

Not too long after, The Casagrandes arrived in Royal Woods. Everybody was happy to see each other again, even the pets! What a happy sight to behold. They spend the night inside a hotel not too far.

Author: "Don't worry, twist is coming."

The next morning…..

Date: Monday, March 8th, 2018

Time: 8:00 A.M.

Location: House 1216 Mess Hall

Weather: Sunny

Visibility: 20 mi.

Wind Speed: 5 mph

Lincoln: "Good morning everyone."

Everybody else: "Morning Linc!"

Rita: "Everybody, listen up!"

Everybody was silent.

Rita: "We got a lot of cleaning up and fixing to do. So, since school's cancelled today, everybody gather your cleaning tools, Lana, get your tools, and start cleaning up the house and the yard."

Loud kids: "Yes mom!"

French narrator: "We hope you enjoy this cleaning and fixing montage of The Loud House."

Lincoln: "Que montage music Luna!"

Luna: "You got it!"

(rock music plays)

Everybody was cleaning up the house, the yard, and fixing up any damage the storm bought last night. Everybody, I mean EVERYBODY, was motivated to get the job done.

About 45 minutes later…..

Rita: "Great job everybody! We've officially cleaned and fixed up the house!"

Everybody cheers, even Lucy and Lisa.

An alert plays on the TV, just in time to spoil the moment.

Lola: "Oh come on!"

Lori: "We've literally just fixed up the house!"

Leni: "And I just made our "Team Clean Loud" shirts!"

Lincoln (impressed): "They look very good Leni."

Leni (heartwarmed): "Thanks, Lincy!"

Lynn Sr: "Listen up gang! This must be important."

Voice: **"Radiological advisory issued. The following message is transmitted at the request of the Bucks County Emergency Management. Damage at the plant has occurred due to an EF6 tornado impacting the station. Moderate to catastrophic damage has been reported at the plant. A voluntary evacuation has been issued for residents within a 10 mile radius of the plant. It is likely that a meltdown will occur within the plant. If this happens, a mandatory evacuation will be issued. If you are planning to shelter in place, take the following precautions: get a gas mask rated MPC, gather food, water, clothing, medical supplies, a flashlight, and a battery powered radio for your stay in the shelter. Stay to media outlets for more information as this situation develops."**

(EOM plays)

Lincoln: "Lucy, I think you're right about everybody, well I think."

Lucy: "Only time will tell about our predicament."

Rita: "Everybody, gather food and water and supplies, because we are going to hit the road if this happens."

30 minutes later… Things just got worse, a LOT worse.

Lana: "I got Vanzilla fixed!"

Lynn Sr: "All right!"

Lincoln: "Huh? A red light is on my radio. Let me check."

Lynn Jr: "Whatever, Lana just got Vanzi-"

All of the radios in Lincoln's room started to go off, and the sirens started to blare.

Leni: "That's not good."

Luan: "No, it is not."

Lincoln: "Everybody, get in Vanzilla now! We have to get out of here!"

Lola: "Why?!"

Lincoln: "No time to explain! We gotta go now!"

Lynn Sr: "Everybody, get your important items and get in Vanzilla!"

Rita: "Hurry!"

The Casagrandes pulled up the Louds.

Bobby: "Babe! We're going to the bodega back in the city! I'll meet you there!"

Lori: "Okay Boo Boo Bear!"

Lincoln: "Here Bobby! Take the radio so you can listen what's going on!"

Bobby: "Thanks, bro!"

Less than a minute, everybody got their important items, and got into Vanzilla. Lincoln got the radio at the ready. Vanzilla started up and left the house (don't worry, the pets came along also) and went to get on the back roads to not get blocked by the traffic on highways. Thankfully, everybody's friends got out Royal Woods.

While travelling, Lincoln silenced everybody to listen to an alert. Lori was also on the phone with Bobby, who also told everybody to listen up. The sirens were still going off.

Alert tone #1 plays.

Lincoln: "Still the worst tone."

Voice: **"Radiological Hazard Warning. The following is a Radiological Hazard Warning. The following message is transmitted at the request of the Michigan State Operation Center. A Radiological Hazard Warning has been issued for residents within a 100 mile radius of Power Station 604. Severe weather has caused catastrophic damage to the plants, causing a meltdown of all reactors within the plant. This is a mandatory evacuation order for all residents within the evacuation radius. This is a nuclear emergency for Royal Woods and surrounding areas. A nuclear emergency is declared when a nuclear incident has occurred and will cause serious radiological consequences to the general public. Take the following actions to ensure your safety and survival: if you have a gas mask rated MPC, put it on right now, evacuate using only one vehicle per family. If possible, offer to take neighbors with you. Evacuate using marked evacuation routes. Repeating, this is a Radiological Hazard Warning, sent by order of the Michigan State Operation Center. Evacuate now, I repeat, evacuate now!"**

(EOM play)

Lincoln: "Well, we're already out of Royal Woods. Can't say when we're going back though."

Leni: "I wonder how all of our friends are doing."

Lynn Jr: "Aw man! I just now realized something!"

Luna: "What is it?"

Lynn Jr: "I had a tournament going on this week, now it'll be cancelled!"

Lincoln: "That's what you're worried about? Shouldn't you be worried about your own life?"

Lynn Jr: "Yeah, I guess you're right, bro."

Lincoln: "So dad, where are we going to go now?"

Lynn Sr: "I don't know sport, I have no idea where we are going to go."

Well, seems that they're all in a pickle on where to go. Not to worry, they successfully found a place to stay, and yes, they had the money for it.

2 days later…

Lincoln (speaks to the audience/readers): "You maybe wondering, why are we in a hotel? Well, in case you've been living under a rock, this is what you missed. (montage of this fan fiction plays over) And that is what you missed, if you're caught up, well, life in the hotel has been, I'm not sure how to say this, very good. But, good news: the clean up has already started. They said that in about 3-6 days, we'll be heading back home."

5 days later…

Lynn Sr: "All right gang, we're home!"

Louds: (cheers)

Rita: "All right, unpack your bags, and get ready for lunch!"

Lynn Sr: "Me and Lincoln are going to make our famous: Loud Burgers!"

Loud sisters: "Yay!"

Lincoln (speaks to the audience/readers): "Alright, well there you have it. Even though the storm caused damage throughout our home town, we all made it through okay. So, what we all learned is that even though scary, dangerous events happens, like weather disasters, we all can make it, brave through the situation, and best of all, make it out, together, all of us. So learn this: when you're in a situation that is hard to get through, get some people to support through, even though it could be catastrophic. Like in our house, all of us can make it through. Though we all had our terrible pasts, we cannot let them get us. So, I'll leave you with this, if you're going through something very hard, you have everybody with you to get through just about anything, your friends, your family, even your pets are there for you. Well, I better get to cooking. Until next time, this is Lincoln Loud, signing off. Hey wait everybody!"

The End.

 **Author's Note: Well, this is it, my very first TLH fan fiction. All finished. Took me about 2 months to get done, but it was worth it. Remember, if you are going through something very tough, or even heartbreaking, just remember: you have everybody around you, your family, friends, pets, and even your acquaintances. Everybody is going through at least something tough, I know. I went through very tough events over the course of my entire life. But did I revisit those events? Yes, at times, but I don't let them get me. So, to finalize my saying: everybody has someone to have comfort with. We all can get through these tough times, together.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first Loud House fanfiction. Comment about your thoughts and ideas for me. And, for my first time, I hope you can follow me, because I have another one cooking up right now. So, until next time, this is Samuel Kelly (Samuel256) signing off.**

 **Connection Terminated.**


End file.
